Sobre cosas verdes
by Ishtar Von Diego
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre FMA. Cualquier personaje en cualquier situación puede aparecer, siempre que... haya algo verde de por medio.
1. Mocos

**¡Buenas! Qué poco tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez… Supongo que tendré que volver a decir lo mismo de antes: escribo sobre el manga, eso explica, por ejemplo, que no especifique más sobre Pride (Lo único que puedo decir es… que está en todas partes) porque sólo ha aparecido una vez (eso sí puso a Envy de puta pa' bajo). Quiero decir que Sloth no es como la mayoría pensáis, etc. Todo ese cortejo que se inventaron para el anime. **

**Aparte, por supuesto, FMA no me pertenece. Eso estaba claro antes ¿no? **

**Va a ser una serie de drabbles cortitos sobre FMA que en realidad sólo van a tener algo que ver entre sí: en todos habrá una cosa verde. De ahí el título. Pueden ser de amor, o de risa, o de risas y lágrimas, de dolor, de depresión, de autocompasión… según se me vayan ocurriendo. Probablemente no sean todos más que soberanas tonterías. Y si teníais pensado dejarme un review para confirmármelo, no os molestéis: ya lo sé. Espero sinceramente que os llevéis una impresión "decente" de esta sarta de chorradas.**

**MOCOS**

-¡Aaaat- chuuús!

Otro más. El suave repiquetear de la incansable gota de la tubería al estrellarse contra el suelo era interrumpido por una salva de estornudos que parecía no tener fin. Por suerte sólo le iba a durar un día. Veinticuatro horas. Puede que menos. No entendía cómo los estúpidos humanos podían soportar algo tan irritante una semana entera.

Los mocos, el dolor de cabeza… le hacían perder la paciencia, sinceramente. Podía aguantar niveles de dolor inimaginables para esas mosquitas muertas, pero debía admitir su derrota. Estaba noqueado.

Y probablemente tuviese mucho que ver que Lust hubiese muerto. Porque, ¿quién se iba a encargar de seguir con el plan en marcha? Wrath no podía. Tenía que seguir jugando a ser dictador. Gluttony sin supervisión era peligroso ¿a cuántos se comería? Necesitaba la directriz de alguien paciente… como Lust. Mejor no pensar en Sloth. Tenía demasiado trabajo atrasado. Tampoco Pride.

¡Maldita sea! Tendría que estar fastidiando al mequetrefe, no sepultado bajo una montaña de pañuelos empapados. Tampoco ayudaba que estuviera en ese lugar húmedo y oscuro, precisamente. Podía mirarse en el charco. Como Narciso: en el mundo sólo cuentan la belleza y la juventud… mira Narciso; mira en el agua…

"Red and Green

Should never

Be seen"

Malditos versos. Pero era cierto: con esa cara congestionada, sus rasgos abotargados, se veía horriblemente feo. Como un pecado.

-¡Aaaat-chuuús!

Sólo unas cuantas horas más. Sólo era cuestión de horas.


	2. Hierba

**Esta vez me ha quedado más largo... pero no quiero acortarlo más. Me gusta tal y como está. Como aclaración, no es Elricest (aunque me guste mucho, puedo pensar en otras cosas, aunque Ciruela no se lo crea y me boicotee). Dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a Naleeh: aquí tienes tu "violación".**

**HIERBA**

Estaban en un atolladero. No era, ciertamente, la peor situación en la que se hubiesen encontrado, pero sí que tenían un problema bastante peliagudo. Había anochecido y se encontraban a más de cinco kilómetros de la casa (si es que aquel mapa que habían comprado en el último pueblo era correcto) más cercana. Ed tenía hambre, y, además, estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Se habían levantado muy temprano para coger el tren que les llevaría en ese improvisado viaje. No hacía ni dos días se habían enterado de que existía una pequeña pero erudita biblioteca en una anodina ciudad de las tierras del norte de Amestris. Era tan discreta que las probabilidades de encontrar cualquier dato sobre la piedra filosofal se hacían significativas. Lo suficiente como para tomarse la molestia de ir hasta allí. Y acabar perdidos en medio de la nada en una de las regiones más frías. Ése era su principal problema. Ed tenía miedo de convertirse en el carámbano nacional más pequeño de la historia. Y Alphonse también estaba preocupado.

Había visto cómo la verde hierba que crecía lánguidamente, se oscurecía más y más a medida que el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas. Pero quedándose quietos no iban a conseguir nada. Tenían que decidir si seguir andando o prepararse para pasar la noche allí.

- Quizás sería mejor quedarnos aquí, encender una fogata y buscar algo para que comas. No has probado bocado desde el mediodía y estoy harto de oír cómo te crujen las tripas, ni que se te hubieran roto; hermano. Con lo que has metido en la maleta podemos acomodarnos.

Por toda respuesta, Edward abrió la maleta, mostrando su contenido: libros. Y más libros. Al notó cómo se volvía todo rojo:

- ¡Sólo has metido los libros!- hasta parecía que la armadura cambiaba de color.- ¡Eres un inconsciente!

- Tranquilízate. No necesitamos nada más. Recuerda el entrenamiento del maestro.

- Pero... – lo bueno de Alphonse era que los enfados se le pasaban en seguida.- De acuerdo, hermano. Después de todo, eres tú el que va a pasar frío- añadió burlonamente.

- Al, ¿recuerdas las historias que nos contaba mamá cuando éramos pequeños? Siempre me fascinó la de aquel pueblo, más allá del mar, cuyos habitantes vivían en las condiciones más inclementes. Les enseñaban a vivir en el bosque como hicimos nosotros. Sus noches eran más frías, y para no morir destripaban un búfalo y se metían en sus entrañas.

- Pero aquí no hay ningún búfalo para destripar, hermano.- Ed lo miró con determinación. Alphonse pegó un brinco hacia atrás digno de un saltimbanqui del circo.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡La única vez... me dio muchísimo asco!

- ¡Aún así lo aguantaste! Tuviste a Martel mucho tiempo.

- ¡Después era distinto! No tenía otra opción.

- ¿Vas a dejar que me muera de frío?

Ante ese argumento tuvo que capitular.

- De acuerdo, hermano... ¡Pero sólo cuando nos vayamos a dormir!

- De acuerdo.

Hicieron la fogata y estuvieron largo rato recordando su infancia en Riesenburg: el colegio, los juegos con Winry... su madre sonriendo dulcemente... Guardaban muy buenos recuerdos de aquel entonces. Demasiado buenos, tal vez. Cuando Alphonse se percató de que a Ed se le cerraban los párpados, se concienció de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se quitó la cabeza con lentitud, aguardando no sin cierta expectación. Edward se metió ágilmente, y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Al volvió a colocarse la cabeza, mientras escuchaba ya la suave respiración pausada de su hermano, nacer de su epicentro y extenderse por la armadura. Eso, de alguna manera, le gustaba. Lamentaba no poder sentirlo. Pero esa sensación no quitó el hecho de que se sintió violado hasta el amanecer, cuando Ed se despertó. Al día siguiente estuvo más callado que de costumbre.


	3. Rana

**¡Cualquiera diría que lo hago aposta! Hoy toca uno más cortito... pero que la verdad, me ha gustado mucho escribir. ¡Para tí, Luanda- chan! ¡Cumple mis requisitos y tus peticiones! XD La verdad es que yo le tengo bastante miedo... ¡siempre que se come a alguien en el manga luego sueño! En cuanto a Pride... no te lo puedo presentar porque aún no ha salido. Si te puedo decir que está relacionado con Selim.**

**RANA**

Lo observó con curiosidad. Había más de esos, desparramados por el suelo, encharcados en medio del barro. Habían brincado descuidadamente desde la carreta del agricultor.

¡Y qué rico estaba! Su carne era jugosa pero firme. Probablemente de tanto levantar la azada. Decidido, a partir de ese día los labriegos estaban incluidos en el menú, por lo menos una vez a la semana. Había merecido la pena acercarse a esa pequeña huerta. Para darse cuenta, cuando apenas quedaba poca sustancia sanguinolenta adherida a los fémures, de esas cosas redonditas tan curiosas. Parecían una especie de bicho saltarín. Estaban llenas de toda la porquería mezclada del barro, sangre y pequeños trozos de cartílago que había escupido distraídamente mientras se recreaba en el festín.

- Lust... ¿esto se puede comer?

- Sí, se puede comer.- respondió mecánicamente. Llevaba días preocupada por los movimientos del coronel de fuego en Central. Esa irritante determinación por esclarecer la muerte de su amigo podía fácilmente llevarle a descubrir sus planes.

- ...

Sin más dilación, al escuchar la tan ansiada respuesta, engulló una de esas bolas. Menos mal que lo tragó rápido, porque no le gustó nada.

- Sabe muy mal, Lust.- dijo suavemente, agarrándola con delicadeza del brazo para que le prestara atención. Últimamente estaba muy abstraída.

Lust le acarició la cabeza con suavidad:

- No pensaba que te fuera a gustar, con toda esa suciedad. Limpias tampoco están muy allá.

- ¿Qué es?- una vez saciado, no le importaba preguntar más cosas. Estaba bien enterarse.

Un leve suspiró escapó de sus labios antes de contestar:

- Es una rana.


	4. Neón

**¡Parece que me hayan dado cuerda! Realmente no pensaba escribir nada sobre él. Es un personaje que no me gusta demasiado. No me siento mal porque tiene fans de sobra. Pero como a medida que se desarrolla la historia deja ver que él tiene también su corazoncito, ésta es una especie de reconciliación.**

**Para todas aquellas que pueden ver al tuerto tal y como es.**

**NEÓN**

Tantas noches buscando las respuestas... las respuestas ¿de qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que ver cómo los que estaban a su alrededor caían? Algunos, como Hughes, sellados para siempre en una tumba que le parecía tan fría. Quizás fuera mejor así. Porque la otra opción, la muerte en vida, se le antojaba insoportable. Cuántas veces le habían devuelto la mirada unos ojos vacuos. Cuántas veces había visto cuerpos inertes, calcinados, desangrados, destripados. Con la misma mirada que algunos de sus compañeros que todavía se respiraban, hablaban, comían, dormían. Pero ya no estaban vivos.

¿Acaso esperaba aferrarse a la vida en el ambiente inane de ese bar? El fulgor verde del neón le hacía daño a la vista cada vez que se disponía a entrar. No cada noche, pero sí muchas. Demasiadas. Dentro podía olvidarse de los detalles de su vida. Dentro era sólo un hombre más, que coqueteaba con cualquier mujer bonita, diciendo palabras prefabricadas que obtenían una risita aduladora a cambio. Qué forma más extraña de catarsis.

Era la mejor forma de huir que había encontrado. No de sus recuerdos, porque si al pasado se le ocurriera volver él no dudaría en hacerle frente. No. Le aterrorizaba el pensar que algún día sus ojos le devolverían una mirada vacía, vacua. Y se repetía a sí mismo: "Nunca dejes de luchar."

Entraba en ese bar porque era un veterano de Ishbal.


	5. Purga

**¡Ta-chán! Creo que de momento ya está bien... ya llevo unos cuantos bastante seguidos con la tontería. Me resulta difícil distinguir cuál de los dos es el protagonista de este drabble. Así como el tuerto no me cae demasiado bien, le tengo gran simpatía a ****la teniente. Si acaba con Mustang, se está desaprovechando... en todos los sentidos. **

**P.D: Acabo de ver un summary bastante divertido en inglés... y me voy a copiar la idea: ¡Ignorad el anime! ¡Hacedle el vacío a la película! **

**P.D.D: La torpeza es pecado... y yo arderé en el infierno. **

**P.D.D.D: ¡Socorro! ¡Creo que soy de Alcañiz!**

**PURGA**

Era un día agradable. Uno de esos días que sirven para hacer muchas cosas diferentes. Como pasear a tu perro. Hayate hociqueaba con fruición los tiernos brotes, las aromáticas flores. Por su parte, Riza intentaba olvidar la aversión que sentía hacia es tipo de parques tan llenos de gente que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer una estampida. Pero el coronel había insistido en que, fuera del cuartel, debían estar en sitios con muchas personas. Ahora que estaban avanzando en su investigación, no sería raro que cualquiera de los homúnculos volviera a atacarlos.

Suspiró. Ella, que prefería sitios menos concurridos. Después de todo, confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades. Aunque después de ver cómo no le afectaban las balas al gordo... había decidido hacer caso al coronel. El decidido taconeo la informó de que no estaba sola mucho antes de se dejara escuchar la melosa voz:

- Cariiii... mira qué preciosidad... es un cachorrito...- la dueña de esas palabras era una rubia sospechosamente clara, menudita, subida a unos tacones de vértigo que hacían juego con el ajustado vestido. Iba bien agarrada (no fuera que se lo fuesen a quitar, o peor aún que escapara aprovechando un despiste) al brazo de lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un chulo de putas bien vestido. Riza siempre se sentía incómoda en ese tipo de situaciones, con ese tipo de gente. Su expresión no se modificó al responder.

- Sí. Sólo tiene unos meses.

Por suerte para ella, unos ruidos ahogados la dispensaron de tener que aparentar simpatía. No le hizo falta ver cómo la ñoña expresión de la rubia se tornaba a una que era una mezcla entre asco y horror, mientras continuaban las arcadas de Hayate. Su tórax se expandía para luego retraerse, en consonancia con los movimientos de la prensa abdominal, consiguiendo con eficiencia su objetivo: vaciar de su estómago una sustancia verdosa burbujeante.

- Quizás esté enfermo... – se atrevió a apuntar la mujer, en un vano intento por ocultar su incomodidad.

- No - le aclaró- No se preocupe. Sólo se está purgando. Lo hace a menudo.

- Ah... – aprovechó que Riza ya no la miraba para hacer mutis por el foro, tirando del brazo de su acompañante, cuyo rostro reflejaba el alivio que sentía por no tener que hacerse cargo de un perro con la sana costumbre de purgarse.

Pero Riza estaba demasiado ocupada acariciando suavemente a su cachorro para darse cuenta.


	6. Manzanas

**¡Hala! Uno súper corto de mi personaje favorito... si es que se me cae la baba con él... Es una pequeña escena bastante tonta, pero el jugo de la vida de los Elric se basa precisamente en estas tonterías que hacen cuando están juntos, a mi modo de ver. Sinceramente, creo que vienen en pack. Ed sin Al es como una radio sin pilas, un boli sin tinta, un granito de arena en un preservativo... **

**Quizás pueda inducir a pensar que es Elricest. Pues bien: Quitáoslo de la cabeza, porque os aseguro que no lo he escrito pensando para nada en eso. Y la prueba del algodón es que Ciruela funciona, contenta y relajada. Así da gusto. El siguiente también será de Alphonse... es como un auto-regalo a mí misma (risas) **

**MANZANAS**

Cuando se quedó encerrado en la armadura, se convirtió en un proscrito para el mundo de los sentidos. No podía notar la brisa acariciar una piel que ya no tenía. No podía sentir cómo el agua fría bajaba por su garganta en un día de verano. No sentía el calor del verano. Por suerte, oía y veía. Eso no le había sido negado. Eso, junto a una voz de cacofonías metálicas, era lo único que le quedaba de lo más patente de su humanidad. Y siempre había disfrutado de los sabores: su madre estaba muy orgullosa de ambos a ese respecto, porque Ed, aparte de la leche, también prefería una dieta variada. Pero ya llevaba un par de meses con una duda en la cabeza.

Si alguien tuvo la culpa de que se atreviese a preguntarlo, fue sin duda las manzanas, que reposaban en el frutero, brillantes y verdes. Por alguna razón, lo tentaron a hacerlo, y; puesto que su hermano estaba cerca, se lo preguntó:

- ¿A qué sabe un beso?

Ed lo miró fijamente, con extrañeza. Tardó un poco en contestar:

- Pues... A lo que haya estado comiendo la otra persona.

- Se ha notado un poco, hermano...

A Edward lo sacaba de quicio esa sonrisita autosuficiente.


	7. Ojos

**¡POM POM! Increíble pero cierto. Los dos últimos se llevan un intervalo exacto de poco más de veinte minutos. Si es que cuando estoy en racha... Éste viene a cuento de las discrepancias que existen con el color de los ojos de Alphonse: hay quien se fija en el anime, otros en las portadas del manga, creo que hay quien confunde a Heiderich con Al... y otra que no sé de dónde se saca el color de los ojos, porque en ningún lado he visto un Alphonse Elric de ojos grises.**** Yo me quedo con que son marrones, un poco más oscuros que los de Ed. Pero debido a multitud de bromas que sostengo con Naleeh (acerca de las Mary Sues de los fics, y las de la vida real, pasado traumático incluido), he incluido este "verde" entre mis drabbles. Que a mi modo de ver es un verde muy especial. **

**El anterior iba dedicado a mí misma (cómo me quiero), éste se lo dedico a Luanda, que por algo hoy es su cumple. Aunque no me haga ni una pizquita de gracia compartirlo. ¡Pero hay Alphonse para todas, chicas! Ju ju ju. **

**P.D: Hago referencia a mis dos personajes favoritos de Instituto Ouran Host Club ¡Satoshi y Yasuchika! En el tomo 11 salen genial... lástima que no les saque más Bisco Hatori (¿soy la única que piensa que tiene nombre de galleta? C****omo Frigopie...)**

**OJOS**

No les quedaba nada de esa época. Así lo habían elegido, y por fuera no habían dado muestras de arrepentimiento jamás. Por dentro... ambos sabían que alguna que otra vez se preguntaban si había sido lo correcto. Y se auto-convencían de que sí, de que era lo preferible para ellos. Porque con una madre muerta y un padre siempre ausente, nadie podía saber mejor lo que les convenía salvo ellos mismos. En casa de Winry si que había muchas fotos: fotos de cuando eran niños; incluso muy pequeños, en brazos de su madre. Fotos que demostraban su crecimiento (un poco exiguo, pero crecimiento al fin y al cabo). Fotos en las que Ed ya era un arma humana del ejército.

Por eso era ridículo que mantuviesen tanto tiempo esa discusión. Alphonse se estaba portando como un cabezota, y además en un asunto que no tenía vuelta de hoja. Ya estaba zanjado. Pero no paraba de repetir la misma cantinela:

- Mis ojos eran verdes.

- Al, tus ojos eran marrones.- Winry había intentado mantener un tono de voz suave bastante tiempo, pero su paciencia empezaba a flaquear.

- Tus ojos eran del marrón más común, Alphonse- intentaba tajar Ed.- Asúmelo. A ver si la próxima vez me vas a salir con que tenías busto. Pareces un chimpancé frustrado.

- Que no, que eran verdes. Color verde-bosque-en-invierno-con-árboles-de-hoja-caduca.- sonrió triunfante.

Winry y Edward sólo pudieron poner cara de circunstancias.


	8. Lechuga

**Hoy tocaba un fic cortito de este personaje. La verdad es que no tenía planeado escribirlo, ocurrió espontáneamente. Como un gañán irresponsable que salta a un ruedo en el que le espera una vaquilla que, si le escuerna, le puede dejar tetrapléjico. **

**Para todas aquellas chicas que saben lo que es sobrevivir a las penas más profundas y seguir sonriendo.**

Esas cuatro paredes lo asfixiaban. Cada vez parecía que se cernieran más sobre él. No podía pensar con claridad. Sólo tenía claras dos cosas: no podía, no debía volver a colaborar con ellos. La otra cosa era que no le quedaba más remedio. Lo habían traído a la fuerza. De nada le servía saber qué era lo que se proponían. Se auto flagelaba por su falta de arrebato.

Era muy consciente de que quedarse eternamente sentado en el borde de la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza no le iba a ayudar a salir de esa situación. No podía comer, apenas dormía. Cuando cerraba los ojos la palabra se repetía en su mente una y otra vez: "Sacrificio".

Él era un sacrificio muy valioso. Se lo habían dicho varias veces. Pero, ¿qué significaban exactamente esas palabras? A fin de cuentas, todos iban a ser sacrificados. Todo Amestris.

No levantó la vista cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Eran viejos conocidos, podía imaginarse sus movimientos a la perfección: la forma indolente de andar, llevando la bandeja casi en alto. No hacía falta que la hubiese traído, seguía sin tener hambre. Seguía sin tomar bocado. La mirada, entre airada y hastiada, con que lo estaba mirando cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía sin comer nada. Ambos sabían cómo iba a acabar todo aquello, no era necesario presentar molestas complicaciones que no les iban a llevar a ninguna parte. Hacía tiempo que había perdido. Muchos años. Esperó la llegada de los reproches con una paciencia no exenta de la angustia que lo acompañaba día y noche. En su lugar, sólo sonó la puerta al volver a cerrarse nuevamente. Se había ido, llevándose el desayuno intacto. Miró el plato que había dejado sobre la mesa: el filete de siempre, la lechuga de siempre. Aquella lechuga le daba naúseas.


End file.
